mlmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Recipes
Legendary Recipes are the rarest in the game, obtainable from loot crates and recipe crates as an extremely rare reward. Legendary Recipes have long cooldowns, but have extremely powerful effects and are often very hard to craft. Legendary Recipe 1: Dragon's Scrambled Eggs Recipe: a: peppers, b: salt, c: scrambled eggs, d: tomato, e: spices [ a ][ b ][ a ] [ c ][ c ][ c ] [ d ][ e ][ d ] Perks: *+150 STR (20 sec) +150 DEX (20 sec), +150 INT (20 sec), +150 SPR (20 sec) *Your attacks heal you for 20% of damage dealt (20s) *Restores 7.5 Food Bars Cooldown: 600 Seconds Legendary Recipe 2: Neo's Full Course Special Recipe: a: beetroot sauce, b: salt, c: Ale, d: Steak w/ Green Beans, e: Garden Salad, f: Exotic Greens, g: Loaded Baked Potato [ a ][ b ][ a ] [ c ][ d ][ e ] [ f ][ g ][ f ] Perks: *+150 Endurance (240 sec), + 200 VIT (240 sec) *Reduce damage taken by 15%, Increase damage dealt by 15% (240 sec) Cooldown: 600 Seconds Legendary Recipe 3: Tobias' Famous Cake Recipe: a: salt, b: yeast, c: honey, d: Sponge Cake, e: Ice Cream [ a ][ b ][ a ] [ c ][ c ][ c ] [ d ][ e ][ d ] Perks: *Movement Speed reduced by 50%, but you take 90% reduced damage. (20s) *Restores 10 Food Bars *Restores 1000 hp Cooldown: 600 seconds Legendary Recipe 4: Low District Cheesesteak Recipe: a: toast, b: cheese, c: Zesty Steak, d: salt, e: spices [ b ][ a ][ b ] [ d ][ c ][ e ] [ b ][ a ][ b ] Perks: *+150 STR (20 sec) +150 DEX (20 sec), +150 INT (20 sec), +150 SPR (20 sec) *Reduce damage taken by 40% (20s) *Restores 8 Food Bars Cooldown: 600 Seconds Legendary Recipe 5: Mattifornia Roll Recipe: a: rice, b: raw fish, c: raw salmon, d: clownfish, e: pufferfish, f: exotic greens [ a ][ a ][ a ] [ b ][ c ][ d ] [ f ][ e ][ f ] Perks: *+40 STR (180 sec) +40 DEX (180 sec), +40 INT (180 sec), +40 SPR (180 sec) *Reduce ability cooldowns by 20% (180 sec) *Restores 6 Food Bars Cooldown: 600 Seconds Legendary Recipe 6: Tilan's Salad Recipe: Combine Cured Flesh, tomato, corn, cheese, and exotic greens ''in any shape. Perks: *Taking damage heals all allies in a radius of 8 by 0.3% of their health (60s). *Restores 2700 hp (150/10s) and 1800 mp (100/10s) *Restores 7 Food Bars Cooldown: 600 Seconds Legendary Recipe 7: Super's Sundae Recipe: a: sugar, b: diamond, c:''hot chocolate, d: ice, e:ice cream [ a ] [ b ] [ a ] [ c ] [ c ] [ c ] [ d ] [ e ] [ d ] Perks: *+150 str (20 sec) +150 dex (20 sec) +150 int (20 sec) +150 spr (20 sec) *Your speed increases by 100% (20 sec) *Restores 8 Hunger Bars Cooldown: 600 Seconds Category:Recipes